


homecoming

by waywardflower



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Group Hugs, Hugs, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, if you are touch starved from quarantine this fic is probably going to harm you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardflower/pseuds/waywardflower
Summary: It's the first host club reunion since Tamaki and Kyouya graduated. The twins are anxious. In the end, there's always enough magic at home.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru, Haruhi & Mitsukuni & Hikaru & Kaoru & Takashi & Kyouya & Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru & Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru & Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Kaoru & Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Kaoru & Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> if you miss your friends right now please exercise caution because this fic is everything you're missing and it's going to hurt probably.

Hikaru has been touchy and clingy and fidgety all week. Kaoru doesn’t know what to do about it––he has a feeling it’s not something he can fix, but it’s very very _very_ unbearably uncomfortable to sit back and watch Hikaru experience this. Only Haruhi’s hand on his back keeps him away, as Hikaru goes and sits in Tamaki’s old pouting corner in the third music room. He’s been doing that all week, too.

It’s been a weird year, since all their senpais graduated. Honey and Mori are nearby-ish, at Ouran University. Tamaki is just a little bit further, at Tokyo University. And Kyouya… Kyouya is the furthest by far. It puts a twist in his stomach, every time he thinks about it. Kyouya is at Harvard, in America.

They’re meeting up this weekend. For the first time in months, the distance between them all will be zero. Everyone will be together again. For a whole weekend. 

Honestly? Kaoru is feeling pretty anxious, too.

When the weekend finally comes, Hikaru and Kaoru spend two hours agonizing over their clothes. It doesn’t _matter._ But on the other hand, it’s never mattered more. The Host Club is back together. It matters so much.

As a result of their outfit angst, they arrive thirty minutes late.

“Hikaru! Kaoru! What took you so long?”

Tamaki’s voice is so _sparkly_ and _cheerful_ and so _excited_ to see them. Kaoru’s throat tightens. He’d missed that about him. Tono races toward them and catches them in a hug.

It hits Kaoru like a train. He fists his hand in the back of Tamaki’s stupid jacket and doesn’t let go. He can feel Hikaru shaking beside him, too. He holds his breath. He can’t quell the ache, the rush of heady relief surging through him.

Tamaki presses them tight to him. He seems about as inclined to let them go as they are. He sighs into Hikaru’s shoulder, cradling the back of Kaoru’s head with his hands. 

They take their time. They hold and squeeze and breathe until it stops hurting, and when, after _several_ minutes, they finally let go, Tamaki is laughing wetly. Both their eyes are damp, too.

“You should have failed more classes,” mutters Hikaru.

“We should’ve made you fail your classes,” Kaoru agrees.

“Ah, mes petite monstres. Come sit, come sit. We’re still waiting on Kyouya, his flight got delayed. But the others are here.”

Haruhi gives them a look when they approach the table. Hikaru sneers at her stupid knowing expression, but then gets pulled into a hug with Honey and Mori. Kaoru gets the same affectionate welcome from his senpais, and the same loving teasing face from Haruhi. He rolls his eyes at her.

Over the next few minutes, they’re catching up, laughing and joking around, but it’s just not quite right. They’re off balance. And then a slick black sedan rolls up, and Tamaki is leaping out of his seat and running for the door.

“Kyouya!”

Kyouya takes exactly one step outside the car and gets tackled right back into it by Tamaki. He doesn’t seem to mind. They haven't seen each other for just as long as any of the others. His fingers are carding through blonde hair, and he’s laughing. 

“Oi, Tono, save some for us,” says Hikaru.

When they’re done, everyone else comes in. Honey leaps at Kyouya, Mori places a fond hand on his head. Haruhi kisses his cheek. Kaoru just hugs and holds and then when he pulls back, channels three months worth of _I missed you_ into his glare. It comes out weak and affectionate. Kyouya laughs at him, the jerk, but smiles back in a way that says _I missed you too._

Hikaru is surly. He gives Kyouya a very short hug, steps back, and won’t look up.

“Hikaru?” Kaoru whispers, nudging his twin. His fists are balled. He shakes his head.

“Why did you have to go so far away?” he whispers to nobody.

Kyouya’s eyes, which had been so shuttered after that lacklustre hug, widen.

“Hikaru…” He starts, hearing his brother’s breath hitch. His fingers flutter, but what can he even do?

“I just…” Oh, Hikaru. He shakes his head, fast, like he’s trying to stop the tears from falling. Hikaru _hates_ crying in front of people. It must have taken him by surprise, if he’s doing it now.

After a moment, he fights his way to dry eyes. He takes a deep breath, shakes his head, and looks up. “I'm sorry. I know it’s normal. I’m happy for you." His head falls again.

"But it’s not the same without you,” he chokes out.

Kyouya’s brows scrunch together, understanding, deciding. Their Shadow-King-Mom- _Kyouya_ moves forward and wraps his arms around Hikaru. “I’m sorry,” he says simply. “I missed you all, too.”

And Kaoru comes running. He can’t help himself. He throws his own arms around them, and Tamaki is there, and Honey, and Haruhi, and Mori.

“It’s okay,” says Honey, somehow rocking them all despite being smallest by far. “It’s going to be okay.”

“We’re home now,” says Mori.

~

At the end of the weekend, the host club inevitably dissolves again. Hikaru curls tight into him on the way back, but he’s calmer than he’s been this whole week. 

Kaoru gets it. Somehow, though it hurts, this parting just reminds them of the fact that they’ll be coming back together again. They always do. It’ll hurt in the long in-betweens, as it has been these past months. But every second of _home_ before they leave makes it worth it. 

It’s enough. With the Host Club, there will _always_ be enough magic around to turn pumpkins back into carriages.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my friends so so much. And I just had this distinct sense of how much the twins would struggle with missing people. Tamaki, too. They're a family, your honor.
> 
> Please leave comments. I accept wailing, tears, happiness, excitement, stories about the friends and things you miss, and the bittersweet ache of quarantine.
> 
> I am so sad. Sending love <3


End file.
